El Calor de tu Sangre
by MiraLetoo
Summary: John Egbert y su Hermano Jake english , Se enamoraron de un par de extraños rubios en su momento de salir a cazar en busca de sangre humana .. Qué ocurrira cuando les revelen su duro secreto .. Qué no es el de ser cazadores de la noche ..
1. El Calor de tu sangre

**Los Vampiros No son Iguales a los Humanos .. Tienen Otras cualidades qué ellos no y no justamente los poderes .. o alas o colmillos No! .. Es otra cosa Qué mejor la mantienen en secreto ..**

**Era una Noche de luna llena y La luz se reflejaba en aquellos orbes color Verde esmeralda y en la de su familiar color Azul .. Pero un Azul tan Profundo que con solo una Mirada Podria flecharte el corazón … **

**Hey John Has elegido presa Ya? ..*Pregunta el Mayor con interés***

**Creo Aver visto a alguien interesante *Señala al rubio hablando con su hermano***

**Sabes qué no puedes, Socialisar con la comida solo matalo *Lo mira con seriedad***

**¿Qué? No! .. Solo lo dejare vacio ..*murmura El Oji azul con rubor***

**Me da igual .. Veo qué se están separando Vere qué tan interesante es aquél tipo de Gafas extrañas *Sin pensarlo jake se lanza del Edificio A seguir al de las Gafas extrañas* **

**Mientras John Piensa una estrategia para envoscar a aquel Rubio Sentado esperando el Autobus.. Se le ocurre la Idea y la pone en Marcha..**

**- Hey podrias desirme donde quéda la calle Ceball- *Se le corta la palabra al ver el rubio Clavando su Mirada Hacia el chico de ojos Azules***

**- Ho perdona .. Si creo que Podria enseñarte donde quéda .. Si quieres Puedo Giarte **

***Dave se ruvorisa al ver al pequéño de Ojos asules como si fuera a llorar pero lo único que ve es la Puta perfeccion***

**Esta Bién *Dise John Dejando salir una sonrisa inocente y Engañadora***

**Despues de Caminar un Largo Rato**

**-Bién aquí llegamos *Le dice el rubio al Pelinegro Qué tanto desiaba desde que lo vio Hacerlo gemir su nombre***

**-Ho ya veo .. *se Acerca un poco a el Rubio Que aun lleva sus Gafas***

**Por Un momento el tiempo se detuvo .. Para dave paresia que Avia quedado congelado en Pausa pero luego de sentir Un Gran dolor en su Antebrazo Vio como el pelinegro se alimentaba de el …Hasta qué se detuvo con una mirada sorprendida..Qué llamo la atención del Rubio .. El solo miraba las expresiones de aquella persona qué le gustaba No le importaba si le estaba Donando toda su Puta sangre .. No le importaba Por mas que Muriese en ese mismo Jodido momento ..Hasta qué Se detuvo..**

**-¿Pero qué tiene tu sangre? *Susurra John con curiosidad y locura***

**Mientras tanto English siguió a Dirk Hasta su casa cual le sorprendió .. Porqué lugo de invitarle una copa el lo conquisto con su mirada color Anaranjado como miel o Caramelo .. Solo sabia qué la mirada y el interés asia el chico en dirk era tan fuerte qué pudo conquistarlo ..**

**Olle y como te llamas *Pregunta el de gafas***

**Ja-jake , Jake english *repite algo ruborizado***

**Un Gusto , Yo soy Dirk strider .. No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso *Le sonrrie con picardia el Mayor***

***English solo se Sonrrojo tanto como tomate***

**Luégo de Hablar Bastante Jake Olvido por completo qué con quien estaba hablando era su Cena .. Lo olvido por completo pero no lo olvidara cuando se le empiece a Caer la piel .. No podía seguir Asi ..Ya hace 1 semana qué no tomaba sangre .. Y empesaba a desesperarse ..**

**n.n .. Tengo errores Why! ;U; **


	2. Lluvia de sangre

Mientras John deja qué la sangre de Dave se caiga al suelo con una cara de frustración y a la vez de emoción qué lo hacia estremecerse … Era su sangre tenía un toqué caliente o dulce qué le exitaba mucho .. Derrepente el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de John metiendo una de sus manos dentro de su camiseta preferida ..

- N-no-no podemos hacer esto aquí y con migo apenas me conoces *Dice John separándose del rubio con brusquedad*

- Ya veo *Susurra entre dientes separándose*

-HO! Ve la Hora es tarde , debo ir con mi hermano *Excusaba el pelinegro tratando de uir y lo logro*

-Mierda , ahora no se cuando lo volveré a ver ..Nisiquiera me dijo su nombre *mira su teléfono mientras le cae una gota de agua*

**...**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**…**

Sonaba el celular de Dirk ..''Era su hermano''..solo lo dejo en silencio y no dejaba de mirar a aquél interesante chico al otro lado de la mesa mientras tomaban un café en una confitería .

-Ahh, Dirk yo creo qué debo irme .. ¡Mira la hora! Ya casi va a amanecer *Jake suena algo nervioso*

-No pasa nada ,Tomemos algo Yo invito *Le sonríe pícaramente a su compañero*

-Ha! Esque .. Mi hermano va al colegio por la mañana y va a quedarse dormido, será un problema qué falte al colegio *excusa el moreno*

-¡Ho! ya veo , ¿Quieres qué te acompañe asta tu casa? *insiste el rubio algo desilusionado*

-Esta bien *murmuro el moreno algo convencido al recordar qué era su presa*

Caminaron una Cuadras Hasta llegar a unos departamentos en una zona residencial .. de la cual todos hablaban qué, hay pasaban cosas raras . Aunque no creía esos cuentos de viejas locas y chillonas de por hay .. Aun llovia y increíblemente fuerte , dejándolos empapados de agua. Todo marchaba bien muy normal ,Hasta que Jake se veía algo mariado y callo al suelo y Dirk trato de detener la caída pero fallo y se rasgo todo el brazo abriéndole una gran herida ,causada por la pared … Tan pronto empezó a gotear sangre ,Llego a la nariz de el Moreno cual se levanto increíblemente rápido solo para lamer la herida y a la vez curarla .. El rubio solo se quedo Maravillado a tal acto qué corto el momento incomodo y dijo :

-¡Hay English! Asique ese era tu Secreto *Le mira con facinación al ojiverde*

-Y-y-y-yo *Trataba de contestar mientras le cae hileras de sangre del otro de la boca*

-Tu! Tu! Eres un vampiro*Le mira con mas seriedad*

-¡Por Favor Dirk! No le digas a nadie *Le mira preocupado*

-No le dire a nadie , Lo juro *Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla con dulzura*

-Gracias ..*Le mira con la misma dulzura mientras le quita las gafas y Lo besa*

En ese momento , Se estaban besando con pasión bajo la lluvia , Mientras el rubio dejo de sangrar y compartían algo en su beso ..Su sangre .. Mientras se besaban murmuro .. - Amo tu sangre se siente tan dulce y calida - *dejo Haci el English* Olvidaban qué estaban en una zona publica y por hay se les acercaba una chica y su paraguas .

-¿Dirk Strider? *Resonaba una voz muy Familiar*

-El rubio sin dejar de sostener la cintura ajena mira de reojo y se sorprende-

-¿Roxy?¿ Qué haces tú aquí? *Le dedica odio a aquélla rubia*

-Ho .. No Quiero interrumpir *Dice Jake tratando de salir de entre los brazos de aquélla persona*

-No es nadie importante solo es mi ex *El de Cabellos locos vuelve a tomar la cintura de el otro*

-Heyyy! Yoo Fuiii importanteee para tiiii yy sabia qué eras gayyy pero no qué eras tan exivicionistaaa askjdhkasdhksdhaksdskahdk *Se Va Murmurando por borracha*

-¿Qué fue eso?*Dijo English arqueando una ceja*

- Una chica muy alcoholica *No despega la mirada el rubio*

-¿hHum? *El Castaño mira los mensajes de su hermano*

**John : **¡Hey! Donde estas ** 04:33 AM**

**John: **Olle, Devo contarte algo importante! **04:37 AM**

**John: **¡JAKE! ,NECESITO TU AYUDA **04:55 AM **

**John: **Espera, Ya no la necesito pude uir de aquél chico extraño **04:59 AM**

**John:** HO! Soy un invesil , somos vampiros .. Pude avermelo devorado todito , auqué su sangre tenia un sabor bastante ,Impactante .. Era dulce y fresca . ¡HAY! Con solo recordarlo se me hace agua la boca. **05:05 AM **

**John: **Olle , iva camino a casa y vi qué no fui el único divirtiéndose .Luego platícame de aquél amigo tuyo jeje. **05:15 AM **

-¡HO! *Se sobresalta el moreno al ver a Dirk intentando ver sus mensajes*

-¿Paso algo jake? *Le mira buscando una respuesta verdadera*

-N-n-no ,solo es mi hermano qué esta preocupado porqué aun no llego*Le mira con gusto al de orves color ambar*

**...**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**… **

**Luego de qué Jake se despidiera de el Strider mayor , Se dirigió corriendo al apartamento que comprate con su Familiar (Medio Hermano) John . Qué estaba sentado en su cama en su cuarto mirando sus poster's de películas, Aun pensativo por aquél chico qué lo flecho .. Igual el , Solo pensaba en aquél Rubio de gafas locas que lo traia loco y Su sangre era tan **

**JAKE: JOHN:**

'' **ERA TANN DULCE Y CALIDA''**

**...**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**…**

La lluvia aun caia como un diluvio y en los recuerdos de ambos se mostraban Aquéllas personas que sentían que ivan a ser lo mas importante en su vida .. Jake pensaba y miraba su biblioteca con información sobre su especie en caso de qué a John le sucediera algo..

**...**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**…**

**Opinion de Miraletoo:**

**Mas largo no lo puédo Hacer …. Vrga tengo muchísimos Errores pero no los quiéro corregir , Si tienen Ideas Mandenme un Review , Qué yo los leo todossss! , Y muchas gracias que yo andaba de Pura tristeza porqué me rechazo el amor de mi vida .. Lei Que a ''Mon Petit rve'' Le gusto y Me alegre uwu .. Asiqué te lo dedico ati y a mi quéridisima DS [JESSY]..Que algún dia me amaras , Yo lo se.. y Pués le pienso Hacer cada vez Mas mas y mas largo .. Y pronto le agregare el Lemon .. Quéria agregarle Lemon Aquí pero .. [Resien se conocen y Lemon?] WTFF MALL **

**Y el primer capitulo fue escrito en Negrita porqué.. El sentido era .. Sar una Idea de cómo Va a ir la Historia -BEsitosss Moka los ama 3**


	3. Una gran cena

**..Una semana después del incidente ..**

Dave salía del colegio y era tarde su bro quisas no este en casa y eso le preocupaba .. Lo había visto varios días saliendo solo o con un chico por las noches .. En ese caso no le importaba pensar en su Bro , solo pensaba en aquél chico que había visto la anterior semana …-¿Lo volveré a ver? Solo eso rondaba por su cabeza y olvidaba por donde iba caminando ..Solo miro la Hora y:

**-9:30 **Y ¿Ya estas completamente oscuro? *No le sorprende mucho*

Va jugando con jugando con las aplicaciones de su teléfono , recordando el examen que les tomo ese loco profesor con ataques de ira , el profe Karkat qué suele reunirse con la profe de arte Nepeta pero el rumor dice qué se junta luego del colegio con un Artista llamado Gamzee . Cuando da una Ojeada ve a Aquél chico de Ojos azules qué tanto esperaba encontrar …

-Oye oye *Trata de llamar la atención del moreno*

-¿Huum?, Ho! Tu de nuevo *Mira al rubio algo avergonzado*

- ¿Y vas a decirme tú nombre? *Le clava la mirada*

- S-s-soy John Egbert *ladea los ojos*

-Cool , Yo soy Dave strider *lo mira atravez de sus gafas*

-Olle lo de la semana pasada, y-y-yo n-n-no *Es callado*

-Está bien no le diré a nadie *Ve como suspira aliviado*

- ¿Quieres cenar algo? *Le mira con atención*

- Vale ..*sigue al chico de gafas*

Ambos caminaron un rato hasta llegar al departamento de Egbert para hacerle la prometida cena

**Rato después.**

John cocinaba para Dave como muestra de agradecimiento por no divulgar su secreto a la gente o a los científicos o levantar cargos en su contra por atacarlo.

Le irritaba pensar el regaño de su medio hermano si hubiera sucedido algo parecido también lo que la ciencia hubiera hecho con ellos los habría abierto para inspeccionarlos o disecarlos para ver sus huesos .

El moreno se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta qué sintió las manos del otro chico rodear su cintura para abrazarlo tiernamente como si fueran una pareja de casados y intento ayudarle en la cocina a john pero solo logro hacerse una herida en la mano cual rápidamente el otro chico noto.

El pelinegro solo tomo la mano de el y empezó a lamerla laboreando la dulce y caliente sangre .

Ahora ya provocándolo, lamia su mano de arriba abajo al paso que aquel caramelo rojo brotaba con rapidez.

A Dave le gustaba como se sentía la lengua de john chupándole la sangre a pequeñas lamidas que no evito sonrojarse notablemente , pero al darse cuenta …

**.Joder Ambos estaban sonrrojados y calientes.**

En lo qué john levanto la mirada instantaneamente, dave lo beso como si uviera esperado ese momento por muchísimo tiempo y se olvidaron completamente de la comida solo querían comerse mutuamente .

Mientras se besaban mutuamente y el Ojiazul le raspaba los labios al otro con sus colmillos y la emoción ignoro todo y lo tomo de la cintura y lo llevo asta su pequeña cama donde rápidamente ambos se desvistieron .

Mientras ingresaba un dedo ensalivado al trasero del menor moviéndolo en círculos lenta y suavemente ingreso el segundo qué izo que se estremeciera mas el pelinegro .

Cuando metió el tercero solto un pequeño gemido qué para el era música para sus oídos . Tanpronto termino ingreso su miembro lentamente en el trasero del menor ..

Hasta llegar a ese punto devil .

John no podía mas estaba realmente caliente al tener dentro a la persona que mas deseaba

-H-ha D-dave d-dave Ha-ha

- M-mas a dentro *Le susurro el menor*

Tan pronto el escucho eso empezó a embestirle mas fuerte y el ojiazul para no gritar solo le clavo sus colmillos en el hombro del chico y calmándose bebiendo su sangre ..

Se sentía tan bién qué dave se vino dentro del menor ..

-J-j-john no! *Le paro el de ojos rojos*

-¿Qué pasa? *Lamia la sangre que aun perdia*

- Cuando Haces eso Me siento realmente devil *Le mira agotado*

-Solo duerme *Lo besa*

- Tonto sabes a sangre *Le sonrrie*

- Esqué yo *Se sonrroja*

- Shh No hace falta que me expliques *Le besa*

- **Te amo Strider **

**- Y yo ati Egbert **

-Olle tu sangre es deliciosa *Rie*

-Deja de lamer mi herida y duerme *incomodo*

- Jeje *Se acomoda junto a dave*

**..Al siguiente dia..**

Salio un sol hermoso y los pajaros cantaban .. Y lo mejor .. justo llegaba el hermano de john

-¡John! Llegue a casa *Grita el Mayor*

- Humm Debe estar durmiendo *Mira la hora*

**[ 11 : 30 Am ]**

**-**O Quisas no, no es tan tarde pero seguro debe estar cansado o abra salido con amigos anoche *mira el desorden de ollas que hay en su cosina*

- Limpiare yo .. Debe estar muy cansado *se arremanga*

**Después de Limpiar 2 ollas y un piso lleno de salsa y sangre**

**-**¿Pero qué?¿John? *Sigue un rastro de gotas de sangre que dirige a la pieza de su hermano*

- Supongo que .. *Prueba la sangre que hay en el suelo*

-Humm .. Se me hace familiar .. *Abre la puerta*

**[ Ve a John durmiendo con aquél chico que vieron la semana pasada que tiene unas cuantas curitas en su cuerpo y cuello]**

-¡JOHN! *Le grita*

- que? *Le bufa el ojiazul aun con una marca de sangre en su boca*

- *Le hace un gesto de aprobación y se va*

- Que fue eso *Piensa el menor volviendo a acostarse*

***Flash back ***

**Su Yaya hablando con el , Heyy john los vampiros pueden hacer lo mismo que los humanos .. Pueden hacer lo mismo y mucho mas …**

**-¿Qué yaya?**

**-Pueden tener Hijos JOJOJO **

**-Y Hacer muy deliciosas Comidas JOJOJO**

**-Tambien Rara vez se enamoran JOJOJO**

**Y también son inmunes a todo lo de las leyendas como:**

**-El agua vendita JOJOJO**

**-Las cruses sagradas JOJOJO**

**-El Ajo JOJOJO**

**-Son Puras Historias de Viejos locos JOJOJO**

***Fin de Flash Back* **

- Estaba Loca *Piensa*

-Como podrían tener hijos *Se duerme

( / ° w ° )/°°°°°°3

**Nota:**

**Bién Hasta el siguiente Capitulo :0 Y lei los Rew y me encantan Me motivan a lanzar los cap's mas rapidos .. Bién **

**Creditos para : Yo , Belen ,Chunihh Neri y Juan Cruz Aguilar Qué me ayudaron en la parte mas difícil .. con unas Cuantas ideass .. Los quiero .. Y amo a todos nwn –Moka **


	4. Colmillos y Estrellas

**Un mes después de lo sucedido:**

John puedo conocer mejor al Stider menor y desde ese momento siempre se juntaban o salían a algún lugar cada día por la noche y miraban películas en el cine o en su casa. A el le encanta esas estúpidas películas de Nicolás Cage en especial **'' Con Air ''** es una de sus favoritas y la hemos visto unas 8 veces y aun la ama .Mas la parte donde Nic le da un conejito de peluche a su hija y abrasa a su esposa que ya me aburre pero por el la vería por **9°** vez. También pasaban rato jugando videojuegos y haciendo música juntos con el piano.

-¡Hey! Chicos , en un rato podríamos ir todos a ver las estrellas al parqué abra muchísima gente igual allí observando en parejas *Propone English emocionado*

- Suena Bien *dice el de ojos color ámbar *

- ¡HO SI! Suena realmente genial *Se emociona el pelinegro*

- Yo voy *dice el de gafas*

- 3 - 3 -

**Dirk y jake salieron antes que ellos y simplemente se fueron .. Paso 30 minutos y ..**

-¿Estas seguro que sabes por donde vamos?*Se preocupa un poco el stider*

-¡Claro!¡Claro! como lo olvidaría *Dice el moreno antes de darse cuenta qué estaban perdidos*

- Estamos perdidos ¿cierto? *Murmura*

- Realmente perdidos *Lo mira*

- Y Si los llamas no deben haber salido aun *le mira despreocupado*

- ¡Y si no fueron nada y están intimando! *Se preocupa*

- Puede ser desde qué Dave lo conoció anda como conejo tras el *aun despreocupado*

-¡Eso me preocupa! *el Moreno traga grueso de solo pensar lo que pasaría*

- Pero ambos son hombres no es como si fueran a tener un hijo *Se quita las gafas para ver mejor por lo oscuro que estaba*

- Pues somos vampiros .. y .. *Se le entrecorta la voz*

- Lo se lo se english ¡ya calma! *Le mira con atención*

- Solo que si podemos tener hijos.. Mira .. Al ser vampiros tenemos un cambio en el cuerpo qué nos permite relacionarnos con cualquier genero y a la vez beber sangre ..Pero sin embargo nosotros cargamos al niño/a los 8 meses *Se muerde el labio*

- Ho mierda si dave llegase a ese punto le tirare una montaña de smuppets y una pelea con Cal *Algo molesto*

Hablaban mutuamente caminaban hasta encontrar el parqué de una vez.

- 3 - 3 - -

Mientras tanto en el parqué se encontraban ellos acostados arriba de una manta en el césped, juntos mirando las estrellas y nombrando las constelaciones.

En lo que los Iluminaba la luz de la luna se tomaban de las manos y se miraban a los ojos olvidando las estrellas y que estaban en publico y que ambos eran hombres.

Acercaron sus rostros el uno al otro lentamente fueron cerrando sus ojos para darse un dulce y beso en ese paisaje tan romántico por la noche finalmente se dieron aquél beso lento metiendo la lengua en la boca de cada uno haciéndolas bailar mutuamente.

También respiraban ese aire tan fresco y el pasto tan largo hacia el ambiente ideal, solo que john le muerde levemente el labio dejándole una pequeña marca con la cual le curaría luego con unas cuantas lamidas y el tiempo.

-¿qué abra pasado con jake y dirk?*le murmura el ojiazul*

-Deben estar follando, Nosotros no somos los únicos conejos*le dice sarcásticamente*

-Pero pero *Duda por un segundo*

- No es lo qué piensas, recuerdas cuando mirábamos Con Air en mi casa y escuchábamos esos gritos*Le murmura el de ojos rubí*

- Si si *Lo recuerda*

- Pues si luego lo vi y no son tan amigos como piensas *Le susurra*

- Ho, no importa lo que importa es que estoy aquí con tigo *Le sonrrie*

- 3 - 3 -

Aun seguían perdidos pero vieron a un grupo de cuatro chicos qué se les acerco rápidamente a ellos pero no de buenas intenciones , llevaban armas y unas miradas amenazantes .

-Oigan! Me tienen que dar todo su dinero y sus pantalones

- ¡No No Te daré nada! *Le dice el moreno*

-Ya veo , Hey Chicos .. ¡mátenlos! Y al Moreno violenlo

-¿QqQque? No! *Recuerda que olvido sus armas igual que dirk porqué iban al parque no a una pelea *

Tan pronto se dio cuenta estaba defendiéndolo y ya había desmallado a 2 de ellos y uno lo sostenía a el intentando atacarlo sexualmente pero solo logro resivir un golpe de el rubio ..

-¡Jake! No te hiso nada cierto? *Le mira preocupadamente celoso*

Sin darse cuenta le disparan 2 veces a el Strider y logran uir ..

-DIRKKKK!NOOO! *Lo sostiene en sus brazos que de apoco se llenaban de la sangre de su amado*

-J-j-ja-jake *Murmura adolorido*

-Resiste! Podríamos buscar ayuda solo Resistee!

-Lo siento, jake *tose sangre*

- 3 - 3 -

Luego de irse del parqué lentamente tomados de la mano , acordaron buscar a sus hermanos para ver que pasaba , aunque no contestaban el Celular ni los mensajes .. john empezó a preocuparse y Dave solo pensó que deben aver tomado de mas y terminaron en un hotel o algo parecido ..

**Luego de caminar exactamente 20 minutos..**

John sintió el Olor familiar de su hermano cerca y una gran aura de sangre a su alrededor o cerca , que solo decidió ignorar.

Fueron corriendo y cuando llegaron se vieron una esena realmente perturbadora que nunca se hubiera imaginado .. De la impresión a Dave se le cayeron las gafas y lloro …

Esta bien puede llorar sin preocuparse de ser cool , no es algo que ocurra todos los días que maten a tu hermano no es algo que ocurra diario .

Jake les contaba lo qué susedio a los chicos mientras se consolaban mutuamente le dieron una idea .. El lo amaba .. Era la única persona que amo tanto en su vida no la puede perder haci!

**¡Vamonos a un infierno de amor mi querido Dirk Strider!**

Corto su brazo y dejo caer su sangre en la boca del rubio mientras chupaba su sangre compartiendo un lazo .. completar todo ..

Tan pronto la sangre de jake entro en el cuerpo de dirk ..

El solo revivió de golpe y dijo :..

-¡Jake! *Dijo sin mas*

-¡Funciono! *Le sonrrie*

- Te amo english *Le muestra una pequeña sonrisa con sus nuevos colmillos*

- Y yo ati *Quedo flechado al ver su sonrisa de vampiro*

-Aghh Tengo hambre *Le mira*

- No te preocupes , Puedes Beber de mi sangre y yo de la tuya *Le guiña el ojo*

Sin darse cuenta que Dave y John ya se habían ido de allí sin avisar ni nada simplemente desaparecieron como gatos ..

- 3 - 3 -

**Este fue el Capitulo .. Y Quiero decir qué no se lo esperaban yo lo se.. y qué yo no simplemente digo .. Hay no tengo nada que hacer y me tomo 30 minutos escribiendo .. yo junto Ideas .. lo escrivo en una Hoja .. Lo leo … Lo reeleo .. Lo escrivo y lo corrijo .. Que me toma unos 3 días o mas e,e .. y Realmente es estresante .. Y entiendo .. qué les tire lemon muy Facil y rápido .. necesita mas detalle y 4 Hojas :0 … Lo pensé bien .. Pero se que nadie se imagina lo que sigue y tampoco les diré c: .. **

**Creditos: Ami , y Emma nob e,e .. Que son los que me ayudaron en este capitulo .. Realmente estresante porque no me dan las ideas asi nomas .. primero me insultan 8000 veses y luego me dan la 1ra idea ..**

**Soy: Moka kun Por si alguien tiene dudas me puede contactar en Mi bello FB .. Y le respondo ****toda la tribia **** todas las preguntas que Os gusteis ..No Olviden los Reviews c: .. Los amo 3**


	5. Predicciones y Leídas de mente

**2 Semanas luego de lo ocurrido…**

Jake estaba levemente recostado arriba de su amado Strider con mucho amor, ambos en el sofá mirando hacia la televisión que pasaba una estúpida comedia policial por algunas horas.

Aunque estaba realmente cansado porqué no durmió en toda la noche porque se quedo pensando todo el día en su hermanito.

''**Yo creo en el siempre lo hice y acepto sus gustos tanto como él los míos … Pero me preocupa mucho pensar en el tan joven … Teniendo hijos … Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar eso ..Mejor duermo un rato''**

Paso un largo rato en lo que me perdí en mis pensamientos y solo pude ver a Dirk con los ojos entre cerrados ambos estábamos muy cansados estuvo con migo igual mientras bebíamos algo.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido y aun seguía encima del rubio mayor con una cara bastante pacifica y tranquila con algunas ojeras y marcas un poco notables.

Mientras el dormía tenia visiones del futuro que no siempre eran ciertas pero se le hacía agobiante, pero estaba acostumbrado y no le preocupaba mucho solo que vio algo muy peculiar era una niña rubia completamente sola y con cara de espanto rodeada de sangre y una notable sonrisa que aparecía levemente en su cara con sus ojos entre cerrados y daba mucho miedo.

**..Se despertó de un sobresalto..**

-Jake Jake ¿qué sucedió? *Lo toma un con fuerza algo preocupado*

- Y-y-yo, no es nada, solo una pesadilla *Suspira el ojiverde*

-¡Pero! Te vez algo confundido ¿qué paso? *le ve con preocupación*

-S-solo una p-pesadilla *Le dice tranquilamente*

De momento ambos se miraron directo a los ojos asiendo contacto visual mostrándose un notable cariño y gran aprecio, tomando leve y suavemente su sedoso cabello acariciándolo con amor y dándole un beso con toda la dulzura de su cuerpo.

Luego se reacomodo sobre él en silencio y intento conciliar el sueño de nuevo ya que aun tenia muchísimo sueño y unas grandes ojeras.

**Cuando casi cae en su sueño pero escucha…**

-¡HAAAAA ahhh Haagghh Ahhhgg!

-ahhh Ahhh Haaa haaa Diozzz Eresss un animalll

- Ha Ha Tu eres el Animal Egbert, y ¡Deja de morderme! Ahhh

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Oshe zi Ahhhh…. Daveee…

-Ahhhh No puedo mas J-j-jho..Johnnn .. Ahhhh

-Ahhhhhh *Ruidos de Orgasmos*

**Gritos y Gemidos constantes..**

-… *El moreno se quedo un poco perdido*

-Son unos putisimos conejos esos dos *Le mira molesto el de Orbes color Ambar*

-S-s-si si ellos … *le mira preocupado*

-No no, no ocurrirá deja de preocuparte por John … Nada pasara .. *le ve cansado*

- Supongo que tienes razón … *Solo se acurruca junto a dirk y duerme*

- ¿Pero si tienen un Hijo? *Le preocupa más*

-El único que tendrá un Hijo serás tú si no te duermes *Le mira pícaramente*

-Oye no *se cubre el rostro totalmente rojo*

**Luego** **de unas cuantas miradas pícaras y unos cuantos ruidos sexuales que salen del cuarto de mi medio hermano, durmieron tranquilamente hasta el siguiente día. **

Cuando despertaron solo se encontraron con John un poco despeinado y desarreglado y Dave desayunando como si nada hubiera ocurrido realmente normal y tranquilo, pero se notaban unas cuantas marcas de colmillos desde el cuello, Orejas, mejilla y brazos.

Lo único que pensé, que se había echó un festín en sangre esa noche y qué dirk levantándose por la mañana despeinado es super tierno me da ganas de que me folle .. Aunque se que me arrepentiré.

-Asique ¿quieres que te folle? *Le mira pícaramente el Strider mayor*

- ¡Hey! Deja de leer mis pensamientos *Se sonroja completamente*

- Además yo no *Se hace un cereal*

-Tu sí, Lo estas pensando *Le encierra contra la mesa haciendo caer el cereal*

-Y-y-yo n-no.. *no le mira*

- Tu si si *Le comienza a besar apasionadamente a English*

- *Tose* ¿No creen que no deberían hacer eso aquí? *Le dice El de Strider menor*

- Ha, Yo pienso lo mismo … Es incomodo.. *Se acomoda las gafas el Moreno*

Dirk estaba algo molesto pero ya descansado, solo tomo a Jake de la cintura y se lo llevo rápidamente a la habitación cual con fuerza cerró con un golpe y no se supo mas de ellos en todo el día pero no era difícil imaginar que sucedió*

Dave le dio una mirada a john un poco cariñosa y el enseguida se la devolvió, mientras el cereal era desparramado por todos lados ellos se tomaban de la mano y solo se paralizaron en el momento..

-¡Ho! Debo limpiar este desastre *Dice el ojiazul algo desconcentrado*

- ¿No quieres que te ayude? *Le mira concentrado*

- No yo pue-… Hayy! *Un dolor invadió su mente*

- Joder, estas muy Adolorido .. Deja que yo te ayude *Le dice gentilmente*

- Esta bien, gracias

…**I(=°w °=)/…(/ °u° )/…I(°3°)I….(°L°)/….I(?v?)I….**

**Nota del escritor:**

**Gracias por leer , me cuesta escrivir esto e_e , Me trollea mucho el tema del guion rojo por escrivir mal .. con errores y anduve algo deprimida .. Vere como me trata la semana y lanzo algunos caps mas Rapidos … Gustaa Pato Gallinas como Town c: **

**Este esta mas cortitos pero es kawaii c: … y Puessss Dirk es Vuestro Seme Dominante denuevo e,e ( ¿Porqué follan tanto?) (¿Por qué se tratan bien y Donde esta la sangre?) :v ..**

**Creditos: Felipe , , Wolf detective privado (? , Ema mon, Moka .. Yo c: … Pato Gallina que me inspiro en el cereal y … Hasta el siguiente Cap .. o como dise Town .. HASTA LA SIGUIENTE PATO GALLINAS PARA TODO Moka los am Amenmeee ;v; … Algo: Sufisiientes rechasos .. En la semana .. Me rechazaron mucho mucho mucho … Y el tema de mi mejor amiga que se consiguió un novio que es bién perro y me quiere ami pero yo la quiero a ella y es complicado .. Ademas Mi popularidad ha Bajado un poco por otro tema medio Homo … **

**Hasta La próxima .. Patos gallinas para todos 3 Moka 3 Gusta 3 3 **


	6. Mordidas y Sol

Luego de lo que ocurrió entre English y el Strider por la mañana estaban entre abiertas las cortinas del cuarto y de apoco entraba un radiante sol qué llego a alcanzar a jake que estaba recostado junto a su amado.

**Ss sSs ss SSs sss SSs s**

-¡Miérda! Ese sol AGhhhhh *Grita el Moreno al sentir el caliente sol perforando su piel*

Rapidamente se levanto de la cama mientras le quemaba la piel aquella luz, cerro la cortina y dio un suspiro de alivio ..

-Aghhh Que dolió … *Se quejaba el ojiverde*

… …

John estaba en el departamento de Dave ambos platicando un rato como siempre mientras el Ojiazul le ofresia zumo de manzana y el Strider menor aceptaba con gusto.

-Y, Qué pasa con el sol y eso? *le pregunta desinteresado el de gafas*

-Ahh no mucho te quemas y luego te curas … Suele caerse trozos pequéños de piel y eso pero no es nada guay duele como en infierno *Responde Egbert algo Agobiado*

-Pero que tiene el sol … Es solo luz *Le hace una mueca*

-Si ,pero mira .. La luz de un foco es con electricidad y eso .. pero el sol es una Luz qué es de la naturaleza osea … Luz natural sin ninguna manipulación .. por eso las pieles mas deviles ante la los del sol suelen quemarse…*le explica más tranquilo*

-Tiene sentido *Toma un sorbo del Zumo de manzana*

… …

Dirk se colocaba sus gafas triangulares, ocultando sus hermosos orbes color miel algo anaranjados como el ámbar …Nota algo Enrojesido el brazo de jake y se preocupa un poco ya que no era muy normal..

-¿Qué te sucedió? *Le dise directamente algo preocupado tras sus lentes*

-Oh … Solo qué la cortina estaba abierta.. y… *Mira el suelo por un momento*

- ¿Y bién? *le preocupa un poco su silencio pero intenta que no se note tanto*

-Pues… Había mucho sol y … me quéme un poco .. *Trata de no mirarle por lo mal que se sentía le dolia como el infierno*

-¿Te duele mucho jake? *Sono algo preocupado*

-No Aghh No tanto .. Ya se me curara *Entrecerraba los ojos el de ojos verdes*

-Uhh *No se veía combensido*

-Ahh .. Ahora qué lo pienso .. ¿Me dejarías tomar un poco de tu sangre dirk? *Le dise ya con sus colmillos fuera*

-Esta Bién *Suspira el Strider Mayor dejando que el moreno se le arrimase*

*Se le hacerca y le clava sus colmillos lentamente para sacarle un poco de sangre .. No mucha solo un poco*

-Ahh Lo que necesitaba Gracias *Le da un beso al strider con cariño*

..Rapidamente la quemadura de jake se cerro apenas su cuerpo resivio la sangre..

**[**..Todo vampiro puede beber la sangre de otro vampiro asi sea familiar o no .. También de un demonio u otro ser sobrenatural.. En caso de que el vampiro/a se embaraze podrá consumir esa sangre pero a la vez nesesitara sangre de humano o animal en grandes cantidades para no desintegrarse el mismo ya qué lo qué tiene dentro no es como un bebe normal .. y consumirá la sangre que resiva y en caso que no la resiva consumirá la sangre de quien lo cargue durante un periodo de 4 Meses..**]**

…**..** **….**

Dave tiro el zumo de manzana sin querer y al levantarlo se raspo el brazo contra la mesa

-Ahh Mierda .. Mierda .. *Sufria de dolor por un momento hasta ver a John*

- Ahhh .. Te lastimaste *Le suena el Estomago*

- *Solo le mira con cara rara* ¿John?

-*le mira con una mirada algo perdida y se le hacerca*

- John Ahora no puedes Tomar mi sangre … Tu dijiste qué .. *se calla al sentir la caliente lengua pasar por su brazo hasta su cullo*

-Si dije que no la tomaria .. pero no prometi nada *Rapidamente encaja una mordida en el suave cuello de Dave*

-Ahh John .. n-no n-no..

**Continuara…**

…**.** **….**

**Nota de la Escritora: Miraletoo: Moka Kun:**

**WOLISSS Criaturitas del señor Andrew Hussie … Hoy les traigo este cap .. pero les quiero dejar con la intriga .. Si no se entienden partes no es mi culpa es que se sube como la chota y .. Buéno .. Es culpa de Fanfiction … Ya se que no subi esque me sentía algo mal .. No se creo que fue poca inspiración y si tuviera el talento de no se … escribir como una persona desente podría sacar de 1 oracion 4 Textos … pero .. con no se 80 Oraciones ago el primer texto Matandome pensando y muriéndome de no se que :v .. Bueno es cortito este cap y tiene un continuara pero lo seguire pronto solo les dire .. que hay Accion de la Buéna en el siguiente Cap … feliz dia y Moka Los ama C: **

**-MiraLetoo**


End file.
